


bloody christmas

by ttwttw



Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M, Hogwarts, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Slytherin, Snow, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttwttw/pseuds/ttwttw
Summary: It's the greatest time of year.( !very short story! )© ttwttw 2021
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom Riddle x OC/Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141193





	1. !!!

before you read I'd just like to say that this story is complete trash. I haven't been enjoying writing recently so I forced myself to write this tiny shit show. 

i. yes this is a SHORT story!   
ii. yes it's poorly written!   
iii. yes I wrote this story using a name I absolutely hate!   
iv. yes I hate this story! 

warnings;  
murder, toxic relationship (the basics) 

© ttwttw 2020/2021


	2. i. slyther-idiot

Everybody that was in the Great Hall watched as Ophelia May Bloom entered with her little group on her heel. She made her way over to the Slytherin table with her footsteps echoing across the stone floor and sat right in front of the heir himself - Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

"Bloom." He greeted with a slight smirk on his face knowing just what she'll say. This happens practically every day and it never gets old. 

"It's Ophelia, Bloom's my last name." She said as she grabbed a piece of her light brown hair to twirl between her two fingers.

'Nobody ever said Ophelia was smart.'

Tom slightly shook his head as the girl looked to her left at her only true friend, Polly Grace Tucker - Polly Grace is what she prefers though. The two girls quickly struck up a conversation about whatever they talk about like usual.

Tom, on the other hand, studied Ophelia. Some would say staring, but he preferred studied, especially when it came to Ophelia. He hated Ophelia more than anybody in the world did, solely for two specific reasons with added bonuses. 

1\. Her name's Ophelia May Bloom. Who names their kid that? A kid who was bound to be in Slytherin nevertheless (if you ever met Ophelia you would know why). 

Tom absolutely despised the name Ophelia, it was a puttered name. 

2\. She was a mudblood. She was a filthy rich mudblood to be exact. 

To top it all off she was an idiot. The Slyther-Idiot to be exact. But Ophelia didn't know that, all of the Hogwarts staff did, but not Ophelia. The staff didn't care (not even Dumbledore), which was surprising, to say the least. They must know she'll never find out about it. 

Having a school nickname and not knowing about it should really tell you something about Ophelia.


	3. ii. fuck in the friendship

It was later that night and Tom was walking around the school hallways doing his nightly prefects duty. He turned the corner to see some guy all over Ophelia.

'Classic.'

Tom cleared his throat which grabbed the two students attention and to look at him. The boy - some stupid Gryffindor - got off of Ophelia and left without a word. Ophelia on the other hand smiled brightly at Tom like a moron. 

"You know you can't be doing that at this hour." He said with his hands neatly behind his back. 

"You're just jealous." She said and bit her bottom lip. 

'Quite the opposite actually.'

Ophelia made her way over to the tall prefect and grabbed his neat robes.

"We're friends right?" 

"Of course we are, Darling." That really gave Ophelia a boost. 

"Then why don't we fuck up the friendship?" The idiotic girl asked with the moonlight's glow helping to show her pretty face. 

Tom raised his eyebrow as he looked down her her messiness. Who would want her? Well besides somebody who's an idiot just like her. 

"Fine, you can be my girlfriend." Ophelia squealed and hugged Tom with everything in her. She was the happiest and luckiest girl on the planet. 

You see Ophelia fancied Tom, she has ever since fourth year when they were paired up in potions. That's why she messed with guys, to make Tom jealous. That obviously didn't work because he had zero interest in her. 

"We're gonna be the best couple at this school, Tom!" Ophelia was one of those girls to believe in that rubbish, she loved it. 

"We are?" 

"Of course!"

"You do know that nobody can know about us right?" Tom asked as he pried Ophelia off of him. She looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Why not?" 

"So nobody gets jealous of us. So nobody tries to break us apart." 

"We don't want broken apart." Tom shook his head as he began walking. Ophelia swiftly grabbed his hand and joined him. 

"No we don't."


	4. iii. power couple

Tom and Ophelia were the school's power couple alright. Tom acted like Ophelia didn't exist the first week of their relationship because she was clingy as a child. Ophelia acted like Tom was a god and would practically praise him for anything and everything that he did. So in a way they were a power couple, Tom gaining power from Ophelia's idiotic-ness. 

By Christmas she'll ask him to come with her for Christmas Holiday. Her family will love him and will do whatever it takes to make him stay with her. All of that equals power. 

At least one of them is smart in the relationship.


	5. iv. confetti daydream

There were four days until the Christmas Holiday and Tom and Ophelia were spending the day in the library. Ophelia was daydreaming - confetti daydreaming if you will. That's what her and Polly like to call daydreaming. 

"Ophelia!" Tom hissed with his eyes narrowed at her. 

"Yes, Tommy?" She asked sweetly as she sat up straight in her seat. 

"You're not doing any work." Ophelia frowned as she looked down at her work that barely had any ink on it. She didn't want to do it and now that she was with Tom, she did her work more than before. He's always making her do her schoolwork. 

As Ophelia did her work she got stuck in another one of her confetti daydreams. This one being about the heir himself that was seated beside of her. 

Ophelia was most certain that her and Tom were going to be together forever, but somebody forgot to tell her that forever has an expiration date. 

She was dreaming about the house they'll have together, their kids, where they'll live, their wedding, everything to do with the future. 

On the other side of the table Tom was smirking to himself as he watched her confetti daydream unfold. 

'She's making this easier than I imagined.'

Ophelia really is an idiot, and this is a great example why.


	6. v. a thousand christmas wishes

Tom and Ophelia were at Ophelia's manor for the Christmas holiday. Mr. and Mrs. Bloom's fell in love with Tom right when they laid eyes on him. His demeanor and mannerisms added that little pizzazz that blew the Bloom's away. 

"What do you want for Christmas, Tom?" Mrs. Bloom asked as she brought in a tray of hot tea for everyone seated in the living room.

"I never really thought about it. I'm content with what I have." Tom replied as he grabbed a mug of tea from Mrs. Bloom's grasp.

"I bet Ophelia has a thousand Christmas wishes." Mr. Bloom said as he looked at his daughter who's face turned red in embarrassment. Ophelia was known for wanting anything and everything for Christmas, well any holiday to be exact. She usually always got it all. 

"It's not as many as last year." Ophelia said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"But still a lot?"

"Do you know our daughter?" Mrs. Bloom asked as she sat beside of her husband. 

Ophelia always wants, and what she wants she usually gets. No if, ands, or buts about it. She'll always be the Bloom's special little girl.


	7. vi. you’re the one

It was Christmas Day and Tom and Ophelia were outside in the cold, fluffy white snow that was falling from the sky. 

"Tell me." Ophelia said as she looked up from the white ground at Tom who looked down at her. 

"Tell you what?" He already knew what she wanted him to tell her. She's been wanting this since the first day her silly little crush on him began. Ophelia wanted Tom to want her. It was her dream for the boy to want her. 

The couple walked a few more steps towards a pointy metal fence that they began to walk along. Ophelia kept waiting and waiting for Tom to tell her what she wanted to hear. Three simple words was all she wanted from him. 

"How bad do you want me to tell you?" 

Ophelia stopped walking and looked up at Tom with her eyes narrowed. She knows that he knows. She just doesn't know why he's being stupid and asking a dumb question. 

"Really bad, Tom. I know you know what I want." Practically everybody did. 

Tom nodded and grabbed Ophelia's shoulders. He turned her around so her back was against the cold, metal pointy fence. 

"Ophelia May Bloom," she smiled brightly as he slowly pushed her back further into the sharpest part of the fence. 

"You're the one."


	8. vii. love me forever

It was still Christmas and the big yearly Christmas dinner party in the Bloom manor. Every muggle alive seemed to be there in Tom's eyes. He was disgusted, especially since Ophelia's parents were bragging that she and Tom had magic abilities. Why should low-life muggles know about magic? They shouldn't! They should stick to their own shitty lives and not be amazed by magic. 

Tom watched from the corner of the room at Ophelia who was doing tiny bits of magic for her Grandmother. 

'How could she be so stupid? She's exposing our world!' 

To say Tom was angry about this ordeal was an understatement, he was fuming. He wanted to take Ophelia's head and bash her face into the wall, to knock some sense into her. 

Once Ophelia was finished being a complete moron, she made her way over to Tom. She hugged him and looked up at his jaw and traveled to his dark eyes. 

"I've been thinking." She said. 

'That's shocking, she never does.' 

"About what?" He asked as he finally hugged her back in disgust, but he didn't let that show. 

"I want you to love me forever." Tom could've laughed, he was very close to but stopped himself. Instead, he was wise about his actions and answer. 

"I'll love you forever, Darling." He kissed her head to add some effect. At least he didn't have to kiss her god-awful lips.


	9. viii. bloody christmas

11:52 it was. 11:52 at night to be exact. The Christmas party was still going on in the Bloom manor, but Tom and Ophelia decided to sneak out for a bit. They were heading straight for the fence that they were at earlier in the day thanks to Tom. 

"Did you have a nice Christmas, Tom?" Ophelia asked as she played with the ring on Tom's finger. 

"It's not over yet, Darling." 

'For you though, that's a different story.'

Ophelia smiled and carried on with Tom's ring that she absolutely loved. She was always playing with it when he would let her. 

The couple made it to the exact spot from earlier that day. Tom twirled Ophelia around so her back was right up against the sharp point as before. She had a bruise from it from earlier.

"I love you," Ophelia said with a twinkle in her eye. She really did love Tom, the stupidest choice she's ever made her entire life. 

"I love you too." 

Too. Oh, how Ophelia hated that Tom added that too. She let it slide though because he told her that he loved her. That's all she could ever ask for. That's all she's ever asked for and she finally got it. 

"It's a lovely Christmas, don't you think?" Ophelia asked, oblivious to what Tom was doing to her. He was pushing her back into the sharpest part of the old and cold fence. 

"It's a lovely bloody Christmas." Ophelia's eyes narrowed from his words, yet quickly opened wide as her mouth did. 

Tom smiled to himself as Ophelia became permanently silent. 

'Finally.'


End file.
